Just Them
by Ginlyzee
Summary: La guerre ne laisse pas forcément de séquelles physiques. Et celles qui sont mentales ne sont pas forcément celles que l'ont croit.OS 19.Slash.
1. Réveil

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une série de Drabble sur Harry et Severus comme vous avez pu vous en douter!

Je les ai déjà posté sur et comme tous ceux qui lise des fics ne sont pas inscrit là-bas, je les publie ici! J'en ai déjà publié 4 sous le nom de Lyra Snape. Alors si vous ne voulez pas les attendre ici, aller faire un tour là-bas.

Bon, Rien à moi tout à Mrs Rowling! Et je ne gagne pas d'argent!

Bonne lecture à vous et BONNE ANNEE 2007.

* * *

Réveil

Tous les matins, il ouvre ses yeux. Et tous les matins, il se noie dans les yeux. Les yeux de son amant. Deux merveilleuses émeraudes.  
Tous les matins, il se demande s'il rêve encore. Parce que Harry ne peut pas l'aimer comme il l'aime depuis dix ans.  
Tous les matins, il embrasse les lèvres de Harry comme si c'était la première fois. Et Harry lui sourit comme la première fois.  
Tous les matins, Harry l'enlace et il étreint Harry comme si c'était la dernière fois.  
Et tous les matins Harry lui murmure 'je t'aime' dans le creux de l'oreille. Alors il se dit qu'il est chanceux que Harry l'ait choisit.  
Parce que Severus aime réellement Harry.


	2. Le lien

Voilà un deuxième drabble, dont l'idée m'est venue alors que je relisais la merveilleuse fic de kelokelo "La vie d'un Calice".  
Je me suis dit, pour ceux qui connaissent, et si Fudge réussissait à mettre en pratique ce qu'il voulait faire à Harry et à Severus? Et ben voilà ce que ça donne.

Il y aura peut-être une espèce de suite centrée sur Fudge, quand j'aurais finit d'en faire ce que j'en veux.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

* * *

Le lien

Cette nuit-là, Harry se réveilla en hurlant, avec l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur.  
Et il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'on venait de lui faire.  
Il ressentit brutalement la coupure du lien entre lui et son vampire.  
Une douleur sans nom s'empara de son corps, de son cœur et de son âme.  
La brûlure qui le dévorait l'empêcha d'entendre une dizaine de personnes entrer, et de voir leur sourire durement réprimé.  
Il perçut au milieu de sa souffrance que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, que son cœur ralentissait, que la mort se rapprochait.  
Des larmes de sang teintèrent son visage de la couleur de la passion et de l'amour.  
Car au sein de la pensée de sa mort prochaine, une autre idée avait pris forme dans son esprit : même si il persistait une autre forme de vie après la fin, il devrait la subir, seul.  
Parce que son vampire était déjà mort une fois, une autre vie lui serait refusée.  
Et que vivre sans lui reviendrait à vivre une éternelle vie de souffrance.  
Souffrance du corps, souffrance de l'esprit et plus que tout, souffrance du coeur.  
Après tout, leur lien était autant une union de sang et de magie qu'un échange d'amour et protection.  
Alors il pria, pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui restait à passer sur cette terre, un dieu, si il y en avait un, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de vie après la mort.  
Il ne voulait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vivre sans lui.  
Son dernier souffle, il l'utilisa pour prononcer une ultime fois le prénom de son amant : Severus.

* * *

Une chtite review?


	3. Cauchemar?

Coucou tout le monde! Revoilà un drabble. Je l'ai déjà publié sur hpfanfiction . org mais je l'ai légérement modifié. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Le sens général est le même.

Les persos sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent.

Je vous laisse découvrir une autre de mes horreurs. Bonne lecture et bonne année pour ceux qui viennent de débarquer.

* * *

Cauchemar

Je regarde Severus subir le Doloris alors que je suis attaché à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.  
Voldemort à découvert notre liaison et il nous le fait payer.  
Il lui fait payer sa trahison et moi, il me brise.  
Severus est un homme fort mais personne ne peut résister à plusieurs heures ininterrompues de torture.  
Peu à peu, ses soubresauts se font plus espacés, sa respiration plus lente.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.  
NOOONNNNN!!!!!

Je me réveille en sursaut.  
Des larmes mouillent mes joues et ma respiration m'échappe.  
Les images de mon cauchemar s'impriment encore plus profondément dans mes plus grandes peurs.  
Je tatonne à côté de moi pour me rassurer.  
Mais je me retient de hurler.  
Je suis fatigué.  
Combien de temps encore devrais-je revivre cette scène?

* * *

Review? 


	4. Victoire

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un drabble sans prétention. Il est très guimauve alors je vous préviens, prévoyez la bassine pour vomir.

Homophobes s'abstenir. Très léger slash mais slash quand même!

Comme d'hab' rien à moi, tout à Mrs Rowling ( L'a pas voulu me prêter Sev' ou Harry! Sniffou! )

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était assis sur les marches. En haut des grands escaliers en marbre. Il semblait seul.  
Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Pour la victoire du bon côté.  
Mais il était seul. Le garçon Qui-a-Survécu.  
Severus le regardait. Il voulait le réconforter. Mais il était le professeur détesté.  
Il voulait aussi l'enlacer. Mais ils se haïssaient. Harry le haïssait.  
"M. Potter! Que faites-vous ici?"  
Il releva la tête vers lui.  
"Rien, Monsieur."  
"Allez dans la Grande Salle, Potter! C'est votre victoire!"  
"Non."  
Il se releva et disparut dans les couloirs.  
"C'est la vôtre."  
Severus était bouche-bée. Il suivit Harry.  
"Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien compris."  
"C'est votre victoire. Vous avez gagné mon coeur. Et j'ai perdu mon âme. Maintenant vous savez. Laissez-moi seul."  
Severus attrapa ses épaules.  
"Non." Il embrassa sa nuque.  
"Ce jour est le jour de _notre_ victoire."  
Harry se retourna.  
"Pour toute la vie?"  
"Pour toujours, Harry."

* * *

Review? 


	5. Inséparables

Coucou tout le monde! Revoilà un drabble! Peut-être un petit peu plus long que d'habitude.

Rien à moi, tout à Mrs Rowling... je me demande pourquoi on précise encore. Je serais déjà sous les palmiers dans le cas contraire.

Résumé: Là, il le savait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner.Un étau lui compressa le cœur, un cri silencieux se coinça dans sa gorge, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Inséparbles**

Là, il le savait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner.

Un étau lui compressa le cœur, un cri silencieux se coinça dans sa gorge, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler.

Il lâcha sa baguette, il suffoqua, il posa ses mains sur sa gorge, tentant désespérément d'y faire revenir l'air.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer sous la panique et paradoxalement il sentit son sang se ralentir sous l'effroi.

Des râles de bête blessée s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Il tomba à genoux.

Là, il le savait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner.

Un cri déchirant transperça le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur le parc.

Il s'entoura de ses bras pour ralentir le froid qui s'emparait de lui, il haleta, il gémit.

Il hurla une deuxième fois, exprimant sa douleur, son horreur.

Les larmes coulèrent enfin de ses yeux, noyant son visage tordu de souffrance.

Là, il le savait. Mais il devait se retourner.

Péniblement, il pivota sur lui-même. Puis il sanglota de désespoir, lutta contre la nausée du supplice et laissa des plaintes déchirantes s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il rampa tant bien que mal, s'étendit à Ses côtés et caressa d'une main tremblante le visage devenu si froid.

Là, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de voir.

Voir ses joues si exceptionnellement pâles, voir sa poitrine si immobile, voir ses yeux si vides.

Et comme par miracle, la souffrance disparut. Il se sentait anesthésier. Sa peine devint si grande qu'elle était au-delà des larmes, de la douleur.

Il implora quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il supplia la faucheuse de le prendre, il pria pour ne plus vivre.

Vivre sans Lui, ne pas finir, ne pas y penser…

On lui arracha son dernier souffle, il accueillit les limbes du sommeil éternel avec le sourire, il retrouva le bonheur dans l'union de son âme avec la Sienne.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

« Proches dans la vie,

Inséparrables dans la mort. »

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Des années plus tard, on parlait encore d'un amour si fort, que la mort n'avait pu se résoudre à ne prendre qu'un seul des deux hommes.

L'Amour leur coûta la vie. La Mort les réunit.

Harry Potter et Severus Snape.

* * *

Une tite review?


	6. Ne me demande plus

Coucou tout le monde! Encore un tit' OS. Très guimauve mais bon, si ça fait pas du bien, ça fait pas de mal.

Rien à moi, comme d'hab'.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ne me demande plus

"S-Severus... J'ai mal... si mal..."

Severus regardait son amant, impuissant. Harry se vidait peu à peu de son sang et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il le serrait dans ses bras, essayant de lui communiquer sa force et sa chaleur.

"Harry... je t'aime... ne pars pas... je t'aime..."

Harry puisa dans ses forces et leva sa main pour caresser les lèvres de Severus.

"Je sais... je t-t'aime aussi..."

D'habitude si impassible, si maître de ses sentiments, Severus laissa couler ses larmes. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans lui? Lui qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, qui l'avait aimé sans lui demander de changer et surtout, lui qu'il avait permis de pénétrer dans sa vie, qu'il aimait à présent plus que sa propre vie.

"Comment Harry... comment est-ce que je vais vivre... sans toi?"

"Tu vivras... Severus... tu v-vivras pour m-moi... et je t-te fais la p-promesse d'être t-toujours là p-pour toi... parce que... j-je vivrais avec t-toi... d-dans ton coeur..."

La main de Harry retomba et Severus se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres inhabituellement blanches. Son dernier souffle mourut sur ses lèvres. Et quand le corps de Harry s'affaissa dans ses bras, il hurla à la mort, comme si on lui avait arraché le coeur.

Ne résistant plus à la peine qu'il ressentait, il recommença à embrasser les lèvres immobiles de Harry.

"COUPEZ!"

Les lèvres auparavant figées du Survivant se mirent alors à se mouvoir avec celle de Severus. Ses mains se posèrent les joues humides de larmes et il entreprit de les sécher. Il sentit son amant les allonger par terre et ses bras se reserrer autour de sa taille. Leur baiser se fit peu à peu désespéré. Les sanglots de Severus, de plus en plus violents, les obligèrent le rompre. Harry attira dans son cou la tête de Severus, tout en lui caressant le dos, pour le rassurer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il passait mais il réconforta Severus du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il voyait les gens s'activer autour d'eux pour la prochaine scène. Ils avaient accepté de participer à ce film qui parlaient de la vie de deux amants que tout opposaient. C'était un peu de leur histoire, sauf qu'eux étaient encore en vie.

"Severus?"

"Je... je suis d-désolé..."

"Dis-moi."

Severus resta silencieux et Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il jeta un regard siginifcatif au réalisateur qui disait "on sera plus là pour le reste de la journée" et il les transplana chez eux. Ils atterrirent sur le lit et Harry attendit que Severus s'endorme pour les déshabiller. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, se colla à son amant et s'endormit.

La seconde qui suivit, Severus ouvrit les yeux et observa Harry. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, le caressant dans le dos, lui embrassant la joue, avant de murmurer:

"Harry... Je suis désolé de cet instant de faiblesse... mais... je ne pouvais plus t'imaginer souffrant sans que je ne puisse rien faire... je ne pouvais plus t'imaginer mourir dans mes bras... il y a certaines choses qui nous arrachent le coeur, t'imaginer mort est celle que je redoute le plus... parce que je t'aime trop... et que je suis trop lâche pour te faire fuir... ne me laisse jamais seul et je te promet de faire la même chose pour toi... je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort... et je vivrai jusqu'à la tienne... ne me demande plus de te voir mort Harry... je ne le supporterais pas..."

Il le serra contre lui et tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

Oui je sais, la fin n'en est pas réellement une, mais ça laisse place à l'imagination, non? Et n'en de mander pas, il n'y aura pas de suite. J'ai trop de fic' sur mon PC qui attendent d'être finie. 

Une review?


	7. Retrouvailles

Coucou tout le monde! Un nouveau drabble pour vous. C'est un UA! Pas de magie, juste les persos. Inspiré un peu beaucoup par le clip de **Nickelback, Someday**!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Severus! Ne fais pas ça! Putain! Arrête!"

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait pas. Il jetait pêle-mêle des affaires dans une valise. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, imprécis, comme causé par une grande détresse. Mais rien sur son visage ne laissait voir une quelconque trace de chagrin. Ses traits étaient durs, ses sourcils fronçés, ses lèvres pincées.

"S'il te plaît, Severus... Arrête!"

Brusquement, Severus se figea. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur un de ses vieux T-shirt. Il enfouit son visage dedans, respirant l'odeur d'Harry. Il l'enfila par-dessus la chemise qu'il portait déjà. Son regard, qui s'était fait vague en mettant le T-shirt, se brouilla de larmes. Son visage se tordit en une grimace et il étouffa les sanglots qui prirent possession de son corps. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, agrippa sa valise et sortit de l'appartement qu'il louait avec Harry.

"SEVERUS!"

Il hurla mais rien y fit. La porte claqua. Il la franchit et dévala les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus faire de connerie. Même si il ne pouvait rien faire, il devait essayer.

Severus ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'installa au volant, après avoir jeté sa valise sur le siège passager. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, son regard se posa sur le rétroviseur. Il voyait encore Harry quand il lui faisait de grand signe avant de partir au travail.

Il s'approcha de la voiture et posa ses deux mains sur la vitre. Il tapa du poing sur le verre, tentant de faire réagir Severus.

"Sors de cette voiture! Tu ne peux plus rien faire! Sors de là! Severus!"

Severus mit la clef dans le démarreur et la tourna. Il passa la première et appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Sans s'occuper des voitures qui pouvaient arriver, il déboula sur l'avenue et ne cessa d'accélérer, grillant les stops et les priorités.

Manquant de peu de se faire écraser les pieds par Severus, il courut après les voiture. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le poursuivre encore longtemps, alors que le voiture filait à une vitesse impressionnante, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il n'eut pas à courir bien loin.

Les yeux de Severus ne focalisaient jamais sur une chose plus d'un dizième de seconde. Mais quelque chose capta son attention. Le feu orange qui allait passer au rouge. Qui passa au rouge. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le rouge du feu. Il accéléra encore. Il dépassa le feu. Un klaxon retentit. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche. Puis le trou noir.

Un bruit de tôle froissée résonna entre les immeubles hauts de la rue. Harry arrêta de courir. Il fixa, horrifié, la carcasse de la voiture de son amant. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa bouche et étouffèrent le cri qui tentait de franchir ses lèvres. En vain.

" NOOONN!! SEVERUUUUUS!"

Il allait s'éffondrer quand une silhouette s'échappa de la voiture défoncée. Il vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, le visage de Severus s'éclairer d'un sourire. Il lui rendit et courut dans les bras qui s'était ouvert dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il sauta au cou de son amant et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissus qui couvrait le dos de Severus qui le serra contre lui.

Severus qui était dévasté depuis la mort de Harry, dans un accident de voiture, lui aussi. Il n'avait pas pu vivre sans lui.

Ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Jamais.

* * *

Une tite rev'? 


	8. Commencer à vivre

Bonsoir tout le monde! Bon j'ai décidé de ne plus publier que des drabbles mais aussi des courts OS!

C'est un peu beaucoup guimauve! Ca change des derniers chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Bonjour Severus. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

La question aurait pu être anodine dans d'autres circonstances. En ce 9 janvier, jour de l'anniversaire de Severus, ils allaient peut-être tous vivre libres. Ou enchainés. Ils savaient tous, élèves, professeurs, ou autres sorciers, qu'Harry Potter était parti à l'aube combattre Voldemort. Ils faisaient comme si c'était un début de journée tout a fait ordinaire. Mais Severus n'y parvenait pas. Même si peu de personne pouvaient faire la différence avec les autres jours.

Il ne put retenir le grognement qui s'échappa de sa gorge en réponse à la question d'Albus. Comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour ce stupide morveux. Parce qu'ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier en se voyant régulièrement pour les entraînements, parce qu'ils avaient fini par craquer. Parce qu'Harry avait fini dans le lit de Severus après un duel entre eux particulièrement violent. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Quatre mois de sérénité et de paix intérieure malgré la guerre.

Quand Severus s'était réveillé ce matin, Harry était déjà parti. Il n'avait pas eut besoin de réfléchir plus de deux secondes. Il avait refermé ses yeux, s'était passé la main sur son visage, avait réprimé ses sanglots malgré les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé échapper. Et maintenant il était là, en train de regarder ses élèves manger silencieusement pour la première fois.

Presque trois heures qu'il était parti. Severus allait sortir de table pour s'empêcher de vomir quand les porte s'ouvrirent avec fraca. Tout le monde avait le visage tourné vers le nouvel arrivant. Qui le fixait. Il sentit son coeur battre rapidement alors qu'il dévisageait son amant. On voyait du sang maculer ses habits, il avait des égratignures un peu partout sur le visage, mais il était en vie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus. Il se fichait totalement des conséquances de son acte, il se fichait totalement des gens qui le regardait courir à travers la salle, il se fichait totalement de Dumbledore et des sanctions qu'il pourrait encourir. Il traversa la salle en courant et referma ses bras sur Harry. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira avidement son odeur, légèrement couverte de sang. Il laissa ses larmes de soulagement dévaler ses joues, et il sentit les bras de Harry se resserrer autour de lui. Puis ne tenant toujours pas compte des regards, il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Ils se sourirent et maintenant, ils songèrent à commencer à vivre.

* * *

Une tite review?


	9. Harry, Sevy et le costume

Coucou tout le monde! Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas publié dans Just Them. Cette chose n'est qu'un petit drabble qui n'a pour but que de faire une annonce à ceux qui suivent **Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là: **j'ai avalé plus que n'ai lu septième et dernier tome de notre si cher sorcier, Harry Potter. Et je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela va avoir sur mon inspiration. Je pense que ça va me bloquer encore plus que je le suis maintenant. Enfin. Je compte publier un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de mes vacances donc dimanche soir prochain.

J'espère quand même que vous allez vous amuser à le lire comme je me suis tout de même amusée à l'écrire.

Comme d'hab' rien est à moi, tout à Mrs Rowling. Mais vu ce qu'elle a fait de Severus... Pas sûr qu'ça soit une bonne idée de lui avoir laissé...

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Harry était bouche-bée. Là, devant lui, se tenait l'homme de sa vie. Pantalon noir et veste assortie ouverte sur une chemise blanche dont le dernier bouton n'était pas attaché, le Survivant avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Ses cheveux sombres lui tombant sur les épaules, donnaient à Harry envie de passer les mains dedans. Et il ne parlait pas de ses yeux si profonds qu'il irait bien se baigner dans cette océan si ténébreux qu'il se fichait d'en mourir ou pas.

Il avait l'air totalement ridicule au milieu de la rue, à fixer cet homme, les yeux exhorbités, la bouche grande ouverte d'où un filet de bave menaçait de noyer la population de Londres d'ici peu.

- Harry, contrôle tes glandes salivaires, s'il te plaît!

- Gagagaaaaaaah

- Très éloquant, comme d'habitude. J'aurais pourtant cru avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps. Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais.

- Attends, Severus! Je n'aime que toi, mais avoue qu'Alan Rickman est magnifique sur cette affiche!

* * *

Alors? Sans prétention aucune. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on imagine Severus habillé comme ça.  
Une chtite review?


	10. Yours Sincerly

Bon-euh... Ben pas bonjour parce qu'il est 2h42 du matin, heure locale (Franche-Comté). Je vous souhaite, pour commencer, une très BONNE ANNEE! J'espère qu'il vous arrivera plein de bonnes choses en cette année 2008!

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne ce... cette chose... il m'a été inspiré par une image que j'ai trouvé sur un site dédié au Snarry mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Dès que je remets la main dessus, je mets le lien dans mon profil. Je ne décrirais pas l'image, sinon je vais vous gâcher votre... euh... plaisir? Mouais.  
Il ne me plaît pas tant que ça mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas ce que je peux améliorer. Si jamais je trouve mieux, je le réediterais.

Rien à moi, tout à Mrs Rowling... Quelle tristesse! Si seulement j'avais pu avoir Severus avant le tome 7!

Bonne lecture et encore bonne année!

* * *

" Harry Potter, Monsieur! Un paquet pour vous! "  
" Merci Dobby. Tu peux partir. "

Harry regarda le paquet que l'elfe venait de lui apporter. C'était une boîte en carton, de taille moyenne, qui ne faisait pas plus d'un kilo, enveloppé de papier kraft. Pas de mot, pas de nom. Du moins pas à l'extérieur.

Il se décida à l'ouvrir avant de penser que, peut-être, c'était un paquet de son ex-amant. Et il ne voulait pas de nouvelle de son amant. Ex-amant qui l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain, sans explication, sans rien. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux sous la douleur de ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui demandé des explications après, pris dans son entrainement, dans ses combats, dans sa guerre. Puis dans les réceptions, les honneurs et autres. De toute façon, il avait disparu et Harry, trop énervé, n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver.

Il posa ses mains sur le carton et déchira le papier kraft. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur le couvercle. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans? Il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit un paquet mal emballé, qui semblait mou et humide. Il le souleva et l'enleva de sa prison de carton.

Ses gestes étaient tremblant, imprécis et nerveux. Qu'allait-il découvrir? Il prit la ficelle qui tenait le paquet entre deux doigts et tira. Il étouffa un cri derrière ses mains et recula de plusieurs pas. Offert sur la table, au milieu de son emballage, se tenait un coeur. Pas un coeur en papier ou en pâte à modeler. Non, un vrai coeur, humain à ce qui lui semblait. Assez vidé de son sang pour ne pas tacher le papier qui l'entourait, mais toujours rouge, bien qu'un peu plus pâle à certains endroits. Il y avait avec, un petit carton blanc taché de sang.

_Cher Harry  
__Sincèrement tiens  
__Severus Snape_

A qui était ce coeur? Harry espérait, malgré sa douleur, qu'il n'était pas celui de Severus. Il ne savait pas comment se serait possible mais il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Il remit l'organe dans son carton et déposa le tout dans son congélateur. Parce qu'il était de Severus, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Il ferait un test ADN et si il se révélait être celui de son ex-amant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Comment avez-vous trouvé cela? Morbide hein? Review quand même?


	11. Dors

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà un chtit quelque chose pour **l'anniversaire de notre Nanie Nouche préférée**! C'est pas joyeux mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!

Attention **ATTENTION**! Passage Gore!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Harry! On a retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre...

- De chez nous?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne pourrais pas dire avec certitude, il est vraiment dans un sale état.

Harry ferma les yeux brièvement et pria. Pria pour que cela ne soit pas l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il suivit Hermione et Ron, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des cadavres qui parsemaient son chemin, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis.

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit reculé, d'où on aurait tout de même pu voir la bataille finale. Ses deux amis lui montrèrent alors un corps tellement mutilé qu'il sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Il s'avança et pu vraiment constater que le visage était inidentifiable : les yeux étaient crevés, le nez complètement enfoncé dans le crâne, les lèvres déchiquetées, le reste de la peau quasi-entièrement arrachée, tout comme les cheveux, il manquait à certains endroits du corps des gros bouts de chairs.

Il ne restait guère plus que la main gauche de presque intacte. D'ailleurs, Harry y vit de suite un anneau à l'annulaire gauche. La copie conforme de celui qui était à son propre annulaire gauche. Le blanc se fit alors brusquement dans son esprit. Souriant sans s'en apercevoir, il s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla près de son amant.

- Harry? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ron et Hermione le regardait faire sans comprendre. Il prit la tête mutilée et la plaça sur ses genoux. Il caressa son visage comme si de rien était et se pencha par dessus jusqu'à toucher de son front la poitrine dénudée. Alors il murmura, lentement, comme lorsqu'il endormait son amant, tout en serrant leurs mains ornées d'un anneau identique.

- Je t'aime. Et je crois... non... je suis sûr de t'aimer toujours. Alors sois tranquille. Endors toi, je veille sur toi. Je reste là. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Dors, mon bébé. Dors d'un sommeil sans cauchemar. Je t'aime...

- Harry, qui est-ce?

- Severus Snape.

* * *

Chtite review?  
D'autres suivront pendant le week-end. 


	12. Pour toujours et à jamais

Re coucou tout le monde! Encore un, comme promis! Attention, c'est triste! Et c'est sans prétention, comme l'autre d'avant.

Re bonne lecture!

* * *

Assis droit sur ma chaise, au milieu de tant d'autres personnes, je maudis le soleil. Le ciel est bleu et les oiseaux chantent, il fait chaud. Il fait un temps à se promener dans le parc du resplendissant Poudlard.

Sauf dans mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai froid. Les frissons qui me parcourent auraient pu me trahir si je n'avais porté qu'un T-shirt. Mais tu me connais, même sous quarante degré de soleil tapant, je n'enlèverais mes robes pour rien au monde.

Rien ne peut trahir mon état de gelure avancé. Après tout, personne ne s'approche trop près de Severus Snape. Ils doivent tous se demander ce que je fais ici, au milieu d'eux, moi qui ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimé... à leurs yeux. Mais aux tiens... tout était si différent. Je ne t'ai jamais dis "je t'aime" et tu ne l'attendais pas de moi. Tu savais que je ne te les dirais jamais et, de toute façon, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Parce que tu lisais en moi comme personne n'avais jamais lu, même Dumbledore. Tu savais autant que moi, lorsque j'étais contrarié, ou énervé, et tu savais mieux que moi lorsque j'étais heureux sans que je ne le montre, ou tout simplement bien. Je ne montrais bien sûr pas mes émotions mais le moindre geste de ma part, qu'il soit nerveux ou volontaire te parlais plus que ma bouche.

« Severus ? » « Hum ? » « Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu continuerais à vivre, n'est-ce pas ? » « Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Harry ? » « Rien… Juste… Promet-moi que tu n'abandonnera pas. » « Je n'abandonnerais pas. De toute façon, tu ne vaux pas que je meurs pour toi. » « Méchant ! J'te déteste ! » « Je sais. »

Au matin de cette conversation, tu n'étais plus à mes côtés. C'est Minerva qui t'as retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, dans tes appartements. Je suppose que tu savais ce qui allait t'arriver. Tu as dû te coucher, peut-être serein par ma déclaration, ou apeuré par la mort, et tu t'es endormi, pour toujours et à jamais.

Mon amour pour toi, s'est endormi aussi. En sommeil, il ne disparaîtra qu'avec ma mort. Sans espoir, jamais, de te retrouver, puisque ni toi, ni moi, ne croyons en la vie après la mort ou aux réincarnations.

Alors tant que je vivrais, tu vivras, toi et l'amour que je t'ai porté, que je te porte, et que je ne porterais. Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Ne me criez pas "De quoi est mort Harry?!" Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. J'ai finis d'écrire ça alors que je lisais un manga. Un des persos est mort d'un caillou dans le cerveau après s'être cogné la tête. Et je me suis "Why not?"

Review quand même?


	13. Redécoration par Harry Potter

Coucou tout le monde (pour la troisième fois du WE)! Voilà un ptit dernier! Plus léger que les deux autres. J'en avait un autre triste mais je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je me calme.

C'est vraiment très court et très léger. Rien de très approfondit et ... enfin... juste... mignon?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Je suis désolé

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès…

- Dis-moi ce que tu as fait!

- Je euh… je…

- Harry, je te promet de ne pas crier, et de ne pas me mettre en colère.

- Vrai?

- Oui.

- En plus, j'te promets Severus que c'est pas fait exprès. Je dormais, j'ai fait un cauchemar et quand je me suis réveillé, c'était comme ça…

- Je peux entrer maintenant?

- D'accord… Mais t'énerve pas, hein?

- Je ne m'énerverais pas… J'entre.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Sev'?

- …

- Sev' ça va?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma chambre? Harry…

- Tu m'as promit que tu ne me crierais pas dessus….

- Mais putain, Harry! Pourquoi ma chambre est ROSE?

* * *

Chtite rev'? 

Pour le prochain chapitre de 'Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là' (pour ceux qui suivent), je vais essayer de le mettre dans la semaine. Si j'arrive à me connecter au réseau de la fac.


	14. Folie

Coucou tout le monde! Je vous abandonne ce drabble (le dernier écrit avant que je trouve d'autres idées). Il est sombre, pas très joyeux et sans prétention.

Si vous voulez voir écrit un drabble ou un court OS sur une scène de vie de Harry et Severus, dits-le-moi, j'essaierais de faire quelques chose. Pis ça me donnera ptêtre des idées.

Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_

Harry Potter, appelé autrefois "Le Survivant", a été retrouvé mort dans son appartement moldu. Selon les médecins, il serait mort d'une overdose. Notre ministre s'interroge encore sur le rapatriement du corps. En effet, doit-il accorder l'honneur d'être enterré selon les rites magiques, à l'homme a tourné le dos à la magie même, qui a renié avec tant de vigueur son appartenance à notre monde peu de temps après l'avoir sauvé? 

_Interné à Ste Mangouste pendant un temps, ses médicomages se souviennent encore de ses paroles _" Je ne suis pas un sorcier! Vous m'entendez? Je ne suis pas un sorcier. La magie n'est bonne que pour ceux qui disent m'aimer pour me rejeter après, pour les hypocrites de votre genre! Laissez-moi partir! Je hais la magie! " _Ayant essayé désespérément de lui faire reprendre raison, ils abandonnèrent après qu'il ait blessé plusieurs personnes et tué Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'échappa quelques jours après sans réapparaître à aucun de nous._

_Il est bien entendu que nous vous tiendrons informer de cette affaire._

Severus, qui venait de finir l'article, doutait fortement que quiconque ait remarqué la minuscule colonne consacrée à Harry Potter. Lui-même ne l'avait remarqué que parce qu'il cherchait ce nom depuis des années, et qu'il lui sautait aux yeux chaque fois qu'il était cité, autrement dit, rarement.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il tenta de le cacher. Le moindre mot de l'article lui revenait en mémoire, sans qu'il ait besoin de le relire une deuxième fois. Il savait pourquoi le Survivant avait dit "merde" à la magie. Il était le seul à savoir. Et c'était sa faute.

La relation purement sexuelle qu'ils entretenaient pendant la guerre fut le début d'une folie latente. L'amour qui en était ressorti, le développement. Et le rejet de Harry par Severus, l'élément déclencheur. Mais est-ce que la fuite du jeune homme avait été la résolution du problème? Severus se l'était toujours demandé. Finalement il en avait découlé plus de problèmes que de solutions : la mort de deux personnes, l'anéantissement des espoirs du monde sorcier, la honte, la colère, le dégoût... Une âme perdue et un être retourné à l'état minéral, ou presque.

Severus n'avait pas essayé d'expliquer son refus, se doutant que Harry aurait juste tenté de faire exploser l'endroit où ils auraient été tous les deux. Il savait seulement qu'il avait encore plus mal tourné.

Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le retrouver dans la rubrique des chiens écrasés. Et à se sentir aussi concerné, et aussi bouleversé, et aussi triste. Il se leva de table, ignora ceux qui le regardait bizarrement, marcha, marcha et marcha encore, jusqu'à se surprendre à pleurer sur la photo qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

* * *

Review? 


	15. Weasley et Granger

Coucou tout le monde! Un p'tit drabble tout mimi pour vous! Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard, z'avez d'la chance!

Bonne mini lecture!

* * *

Quand il rentra dans ses appartements, Severus sut qu'il aurait du rester dans la Grande Salle.

Des rires rententirent, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Leur chambre.

Il ouvrit le porte et regarda son amant rire avec ses amis.

Les pots-de-colle étaient les seuls à savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et c'était déjà trop.

Il les trouvait souvent dans la petite cuisine ou dans LEUR chambre.

Et Merlin savait qu'il détestait que quelqu'un entre dans leur intimité.

-Hum Hum !

-Sev' !

-Je peux savoir ce qu'ils font là?

-Excusez-nous, professeur !

-Je voulais juste passer quelques instants tranquilles avec eux.

-Mais tu les vois toute la journée !

-Je sais mais…

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre est ici.

-Je sais, je sais. Je…

Son amant se fit cajôleur.

-Je me ferais… - il se lécha les lèvres – pardonner ?

Severus grogna.

-Euh... Je crois qu'on va y aller... On te laisse mon pote ! A demain !

-Unhin…

Severus entendit des pas rapides et la porte du salon claquer.

Il retourna son attention vers son amant.

Et il sourit. Il adorait quand Harry avait cet air coquin.

Une magnifique nuit s'annonçait. Il allait pouvoir le punir.

Finalement, Weasley et Granger pourraient revenir demain !

* * *

Review?


	16. Fou d'amour? Ou fou tout court?

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà quelque chose qui va changer de d'habitude! Pardonnez moi d'avance, ce truc date un peu. C'était encore du temps où je pouvais écrire pendant mes cours de littérature en me foutant du bac, encouragée par une amie tout aussi folle que moi et qui étais morte de rire soit dit en passant... Bref, je vous jette ça tel quel.

Bonne lecture...

- He Harry! Ca va?

- Ouais, et toi? La famille?

- Ca va. Le bébé pleure maison se débrouille.Et Severus, il est pas là?

- Il est malade. Il se repose.

- Ah... Bon, j'y vais. Rentre bien.

- Merci, toi aussi.

ooOOOoo

- Bonjour mon amour. Ca va mieux?

- ...

- J'ai rencontré John, aujourd'hui. Il te passe le bonjour.

- ...

- Tu sais, il faudrait que je pense à dire à tout le monde qu'en fait, tu ne me quittes pas.

- ...

- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose? Ou bien tu veux que je vienne au lit?

- ...

- J'arrive alors. Mais tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle! La fatigue n'empêche pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

- ...

- Tu es gelé! Il faut que vraiemnt que tu te soignes. Comment je fais pour me réchauffer maintenant?!

- ...

- Je t'aime vraiment Severus. Je pourrai mourir pour toi.

- ...

- Je pourrais tuer pour toi... Mais tu le sais déjà.

- ...

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix! Tu connaissais parfaitement mes sentiments! Mais non, tu voulais absolument partir. Je t'aimais! Je t'aime toujours autant d'ailleurs. Même peut-être plus. Au moins tu ne peux plus me quitter. Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

- ...

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Je t'aimerais toujours moi, tu sais. Tu le sais n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me quitter. Tu ne voulais pas de moi pour toute ta vie... Mais je t'ai convaincu de rester. T'as pas eut le choix de toute façon. Tu dois rester avec moi! Tu restes? Oui, maintenant tu restes pour toujours.

- ...

- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

- ...

- Je t'aime, Severus.

- ...

Harry se glissa dans les couvertures, aux côtés de Severus, et blottit contre son corps glaçé. Il embrassa les lèvres bleuies par le froid et s'endormit tranquillement. Severus était à lui pour toujours. Sa chaleur lui manquerait, ses étreintes lui manqueraient mais Severus ne se moquerait plus de lui, il ne le critiquerait plus méchamment. Il pourrait l'aimer comme il le voulait sans le craindre.

- Par contre ton odeur laisse à désirer... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on enterre les morts...

* * *

Alors? Quoique vous en penser?


	17. Voir des étoiles

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un petit OS qui trainait sur mon PC depuis un petit bout de temps! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout que celui là est moins... moins déjanté que celui d'avant et moins triste que les précédents! En fait... Il est tout mimi tout mignon! Et joyeux! °gouzi gouzi gouzi gouzi°

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry repensait à comment il avait rencontré son amant. Ou plutôt comment avait-il était séduit par son amant. Il le connaissait depuis des lustres, c'était son professeur à Poudlard après tout. Mais il ne l'avait réellement découvert que des années après.

"J'appartiendrais à celui qui me fera voir des étoiles." Voilà l'annonce qu'il avait passé dans la gazette du sorcier. Bien entendu, tous les sorcier gays du pays s'étaient précipiter à sa porte. Après avoir viré ceux qui voulaient lui montrer des étoiles entre ses draps, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de mâles en rut. Et en costume. Il eut droit à trois repas dans les plus restaurants de Grande Bretagne, un diner à Paris, deux virées shopping (il souriait encore en pensant aux "folles" qui l'avait relooké), un week-end à la campagne, un à la montagne où il s'était retrouvé frigorifié et un à la mer.

_A la vue du dernier prétendant, il faillit lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais un "Arrêtez de faire le gamin, Potter!" le dissuada. Il fit entrer son très cher professeur de potions dans son petit appartement et, après s'être bouffé le nez pendant une petite heure, ils commencèrent à se détendre. Autour d'un verre, ils discutèrent et Harry se rendit compte que ce Severus Snape pouvait se montrer agréable. _

_"Il est temps que je vous fasse voir des étoiles". Cette phrase ramena Harry sur terre. Il fronça les sourcils alors que son vis-à-vis se rapprochait de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et un murmure lui demanda, sans rien dans le ton qui l'aurait forcé à quelque chose "Puis-je vous transplaner?"._

_Etonné et agréablement surpris que Severus Snape ne le forçait pas à faire quelque chose contre son gré, il acquiesça et il sentit la sensation du transplannage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la main de Snape était toujours sur son épaule et il avait la sensation de planer. Ils étaient seuls, au bord d'une falaise, qui dominait une magnifique vallée vierge de toute habitation. Il faisait nuit, mais il avait l'impression de pouvoir tous les détails de ce tableau parfaitement réel. _

_Tout était si calme qu'il pouvait presque sentir le battement du sang de l'autre homme par la main encore posée sur son épaule. Il entendait son coeur taper dans sa poitrine à tout rompre tout en ressentant un immense calme. Pris qu'il était dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à lui, il sursauta quand il sentit Snape se placer derrière lui et lui soulever le menton. Il se retrouva à admirer une mer d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. _

_"Je vous avais promis de vous faire voir des étoiles." Les lèvres de Snape qui effleuraient son oreille le fit frissonner, de la même manière que son souffle s'y engouffra. Mais plus que les gestes de l'autre homme, ses paroles le firent se retourner. Et Harry vit dans les yeux si profonds de Severus Snape les même étoiles qui ornaient le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes. _

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se souciait que des étoiles meurent ou pas. Il observa le visage de Snape et, s'en dire qu'il était beau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme. Il passa sa main sur la joue creuse, posa son pouce sur les lèvres fines et presque blanches, les caressa légèrement, descendit ses doigts sur le menton puis toucha la poitrine, là ou le coeur battait follement, sans que son propriétaire ne le montre le moins du monde. Il ferma les yeux et son coeur prit le rythme de l'autre. Il savait, il en était intimement persuadé, qu'il avait le pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais eut sur personne d'autre : le droit de vie ou de mort sur le coeur d'un homme qui lui offrait le sien sur un plateau. _

_"Ces étoiles sont magnifiques. Mais je préfère celles qui brûlent dans votre regard."_

Alors Severus l'avait enlacé, et ils étaient restés ainsi pendant ce qu'ils leur avaient semblés des heures. Ils avaient continué de se voir pendant quelques semaines sans qu'il ne se passe rien, puis ils avaient construit leur relation pas à pas, sans précipitation aucune, de peur de briser la paix relative qu'ils avaient battie.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pu résister à se piquer avec quelques mots bien placés et ils arrivaient encore à ne pas s'entendre sur certaines choses. Mais ils étaient ensemble, envers et contre tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry?

- Je repense à notre "rencontre".

- Mmh... Veux-tu voir encore plus d'étoiles?

Harry sourit au ton suggestif de son amant puis éclata de rire lorsque Severus le prit sur son épaule comme un sac. Il savait qu'il allait vivre un moment incroyable dans quelques minutes et qu'il verrait luire mille fois plus d'étoiles qu'il n'en existait, dans le regard de Severus.

* * *

Alors alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé Bien... Pas bien... Génial... A jeter... Review?


	18. Amour Sanglant

Coucou tout le monde! Je ne pouvais pas ne rien publier ce week-end! ^^ Mais comme je n'ai pas d'histoire d'horreur (bouhh) je tape dans le triste! Désolée...

* * *

Harry serrait Raphaël contre lui en regardant le cercueil qui enfermait le corps de son amant. Après la guerre, Severus et lui avaient pensé qu'il étaient maintenant en sécurité. Et c'était le cas. Ils avaient même fini par adopter Raphaël, 3 ans à l'époque, petit brun aux yeux bleus, qui avait maitenant 5 ans. Mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un malade. Qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Qu'il ait une baguette ou une voiture.

Impassible, Harry jeta une rose rouge sang sur le cercueil, à côté de la rose blanche de son fils. Il n'attendit pas la fin de la cérémonie qui verrait pousser l'arbre qui allait recouvrir le cerceuil. Il installa son fils à l'arrière de sa voiture, s'installa au volant et rentra chez lui.

...

Au bout de quelques jours, alors qu'ils étaient à table, Raphaël demanda à son père:

- Papa'Ry, il est où papa'Rus?

- Il est partit mon ange.

- Il reviendra pas?

- Non, on le verra plus. Il ne nous aimait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il est partit. Finis ton assiette, il est bientôt l'heure de se coucher.

...

Leur vie continua, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eut de Severus. Harry avait supprimé toutes les images de Severus, avait enfermé toutes ses affaires dans une pièce qu'il avait fermé avec une clef qui ne le quittait jamais. Les seuls sourires qu'il adressait étaient pour son fils et il ne sortait plus que pour travailler et faire des courses.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait encore besoin de temps. Et peu à peu, il recommença à voir Ron et Hermione, puis les autres. Ses sourires se firent moins rares, il riait avec les gens et rencontrait des hommes sans se fixer.

Ses proches s'étonnaient de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était remis. Après tout, Severus et lui étaient très proches, ils s'étaient aimés profondément et six mois c'était assez court quand on aimait une personne plus que sa propre vie. Mais il s'en remettait et Raphaël n'avait pas l'air malheureux.

Aujourd'hui, près d'un an après la mort de Severus, Ron et Hermione gardaient Raphaël. Harry devait faire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un an. Qu'il ferait pour la première et la dernière fois. Il se promena dans la forêt et se dirigea vers l'arbre qu'il se rappelait être celui de Severus. Il s'assit au pied de l'ébène et appuya son dos contre le tronc.

- Dis Tata Hermione, c'est qui le monsieur qui est à côté de Papa'Ry?

Hermione leva ses yeux de son livre et fixa l'objet de l'attention de son filleul. C'était une photo de Harry et Severus, juste avant qu'ils n'adoptent Raphaël. Ne se rappelait-il pas de son père?

- C'est Severus mon chéri, ton deuxième papa.

- Ah oui, Papa'Ry m'en a parlé. Il a dit qu'il nous aimait pas et que c'est pour ça qu'il est partit. Papa'Ry lui en veut beaucoup. Moi, je m'en rappelle pas vraiment.

Hermione, les sourcils fronçés, se demandait ce qui avait pris à Harry de raconter à son fils que Severus ne les aimait pas. Sauf s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa mort, et qu'il avait besoin d'une raison pour se consoler.

...

- Pourquoi Severus,? Pourquoi t'es partit? Tu n'étais pas bien avec nous? Raphaël t'as demandé, les premiers temps. Je lui ai dit que tu ne nous aimais plus. Tu ne m'en veux pas? Il ne fallait pas qu'il souffre... Il ne fallait pas que je souffre. Rester fort pour lui. Je t'aime toujours. Je t'aime tellement. Je voudrais te revoir. Tes bras me manquent, ta bouche me manque, ton odeur, ta chaleur,... tout ton être me manque. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre toute une vie sans toi. Il y a Raphaël mais tu n'es pas là. Je ne peux pas... pas sans toi...

Harry ramassa la lame qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il la fit courir sur ses doigts, ses bras. Appuya sur ses poignets et laissa couler le sang. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces et marqua de son sang sur le tronc: Amour Sanglant.

* * *

Alors? Review ou pas?


	19. Séquelles

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà un petit OS écrit vite fait en attendant un plus gros (non, pas encore la suite de Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là...).

Cette idée m'est venue alors que j'écoutais la chanson Mon amour oublie que je l'aime de Florent Pagny mais ce n'est pas une songfic. Elle est très... étrange. M'enfin, je suis dans une période assez étrange aussi alors voilà.

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas encore... Ne m'appartiendront jamais, merci la fille du fond, blonde qui m'a l'air assez riche.

Avant de vous abandonner mon OS, **joyeuses fêtes à tous**! J'espère que vous avez été gatés par le Papa Noyel et que vous allez faire plein de résolutions pour la nouvelle année que vous ne tiendrez pas (hônnetement qui tient les résolutions qu'il fait le premier jour de l'an?)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Séquelles**

- Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Tu... Tu n'as pas essuyé la table. Il faut-il faut que je la nettoie.  
- Harry?  
- Elle n'est pas propre... ELLE N'EST PAS PROPRE!

Severus ferma les yeux. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et retint une hurlement de rage. Pas contre Harry mais contre le destin qui s'acharnait sur son amant. Il lui arrivait des fois d'avoir envie d'en finir. Il ne savait pas si c'était d'avec sa vie ou de laisser la charge de Harry à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout était tellement difficile avec lui. Il l'aimait vraiment mais la guerre avait laissé des traces indélébiles qui lui pesait.

Pas de blessure physique et Severus aurait sincérement préféré. Non. Harry rejettait tout ce qui concernait de loin ou de près au désordre et au chaos. Tout était toujours rangé, il faisait le ménage deux fois par jour et il ne sortait plus, tellement tout lui paraissait invivable. Les amis de Harry ne venait presque jamais de peur de le voir tout le temps à chercher la moindre imperfection et à vouloir la corriger.

Puis Severus oublait toutes ces pensées et s'en voulait d'avoir voulut abandonner Harry, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il le vit s'acharner sur tache inexistante et que des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues. Il voulut s'approcher, mais quand Harry s'en apperçut il recula.

- NON! Ne t'approche pas! Va-t-en Severus.

Celui-ci voyait, impuissant, Harry lever les bras en signe de défense. Il souffrait de le voir ainsi, mais rien de ce qu'il faisait ne l'apaisait. Et c'était encore pire de le voir se protéger de lui, alors que Severus n'irait jamais lui faire de mal.

- Laisse-moi... J'y arriverais... J'y arriverais... J'y arriverais seul... Laisse-moi...

Harry continuait de reculer et ses suppliques étaient de plus en plus désespérées. Puis il butta contre un meuble et il se laissa tomber à terre. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et sanglota comme Severus ne l'avait jamais vu sangloter. Malgré les paroles de Harry il s'approcha de nouveau et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il passa une main dans les cheveux indiscplinés et essaya de le rassurer par ce simple geste.

- Je le sais, Severus. Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas normal. J'ai même fait fuir mes meilleurs amis et ma famille. Je suis un monstre. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce désordre qui règne partout et toute cette boue et tout ce sang... Et la poussière partout qui s'insinue dans ma bouche, dans mes yeux... Et le sang, encore le sang... Partout... même sur mes mains... Il y a du rouge, du brun, du gris... De la saleté sur tout le monde... Je sais...

Harry soupira profondément et releva la tête. Il croisa les yeux de Severus qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tu m'aideras?

Et Severus sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Oui. Oui je t'aiderai Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer Harry contre lui. Enfin il allait retrouver le jeune homme qu'il avait connu avant la guerre, même si ça devait prendre du temps, il réussirait. Ne serait-ce que pour Harry. Et pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui après qu'ils aient fait l'amour sans qu'il ne s'enfuie prendre une douche.

* * *

Alors, review?


End file.
